Temple of the Union
|type=small |image=TempleOfTheUnion.jpg |desc= |loc=Temple of the Union loc.jpg |marker=Temple of the Union |leader=Hannibal Hamlin |quests=Head of State |refid=0002EE08 |cell=TUStoreRoom |extra= The head of Abraham Lincoln at the Temple of the Union }} A Temple of the Union (Az Unió temploma) jelent otthont és menedéket egy kis csoport szökött rabszolgának. A vezérük, Hannibal Hamlin álma egy olyan hely, ahol békén hagyják őket a fejvadászok és a rabszolgahajcsárok. Leírás A menedék észak-nyugatra fekszik Canterbury Commons városától. A hely koordinátáit megkaphatod Wei Wongtól, Rivet City-ben, vagy bármelyik másik rabszolgától, akit felszabadítottál, vagy szegény karter zsebéből. Abraham Lincoln feje itt található, nem tudni hogyan került ide. Az Állam Feje küldetés után a fej átkerülhet a Lincoln Emlékmű szobrára, vagy eltűnt Leeroy Walker támadása után. A "Temple of the Union" név eredetileg a Lincoln-emlékmű szobra feletti feliratból jön. A teljes felirat valahogy így hangzik magyarul: "Ezen templomban, éppúgy, mint azon emberek szívében akik unióját megmentette, Abraham Lincoln emléke örökké fennmarad.” A tábla, amin Caleb dolgozik, az unió és a templom látható, a szöveg többi része homályos. Valószínűleg ez is az emlékmű része volt valaha, akárcsak a fej. Zsákmány * Egy könyv Caleb szobájában. * Egy másik könyv, egy Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor és egy Grognak a Barbár dél-nyugatra a templomtól, egy omladozó autópályán, ahol raiderek élnek, akik csak az Állam Feje küldetés után jelennek meg. Jegyzetek * A Templom környékétől nem lehet gyors-utazni. * Bill, Simone és Alejandra gyakorlatilag mezzelhetők, de a valóság az, hogy mind megvadulnak tőle egy időre és annyi. * Ez a hely az egyik megállója a karavánoknak. * A templom egy lehetséges hely, ahol különös szituációk látható, de csak a küldetés teljesítése után. * Egy Vertibird szokott landolni a raider autópályánál, néha össze is akasztják a bajszukat. * Ha a karakter már beszélt Hanniballal és nem ígér neki hűséget, akkor Hannibal addig tartja őt fogva (a bejárat zárva marad), amíg így nem tesz. Úgy tűnik, hogy nem veszi észre, hogy több ablakon is ki lehet ugrani. * Dogmeat ki tudja nyitni a lezárt ajtót. * Egy katonai tábor van észak-keletre az épülettől. * Ha megszerezted a Lincoln-emlékmű tervrajzát a Történelmi múzeumból és megbizonyosodtál arról, hogy a mutánsok eltűntek, a Templom összes lakója elindul egy hosszú rögös útra az emlékmű felé. A játékos elkísérheti őket, hogy mindenki biztosan elérje az úti célját. * Ha megpróbálsz betörni a raktárba, a rabok mind bepöccennek és rád támadnak. * Ha veled van Fawkes, néha rá szokott támadni a menekültekre. Behind the scenes *The inhabitants are named after members of Abraham Lincoln's Cabinet. Hannibal Hamlin was Vice President, Caleb Smith was Secretary of the Interior, William "Bill" Seward was Secretary of State, and Simon(e) Cameron was Secretary of War. The dog Four Score is named for the opening words from Lincoln's Gettysburg Address (Four score and seven years ago, our fathers brought forth on this continent...) de:Tempel der Einheit en:Temple of the Union es:Templo de la Unión pl:Świątynia Unii ru:Храм Единения uk:Храм Єднання zh:聯邦聖殿 Category:Slaves Category:Temple of the Union Category:Fallout 3 places